Conventional luggage carriers having two pairs of support stanchions and having elevated side rails supported between each pair of luggage rack support stanchions have been known and used for some time on automotive vehicles since applicant conceived of the invention embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 26,538 and 26,539, issued Mar. 4, 1969. Such conventional luggage carriers also employed at least one cross rail member extending across the car roof from either the support stanchions or from the elevated side rails, or both. Modifications to the support stanchions to allow them to incorporate new versions of cross rail members has also been performed over the years, such as that shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,682 and 4,342,411.
The present invention improves the support stanchions of such a luggage carrier to utilize a die cast plastic or metal member which is compatible with any currently available cross rail having a capacity to be modified readily in engage potential cross rail cross section designs in the future and also may conceal any fasteners securing the support member to the stanchion and the stanchion to the vehicle roof from view by the design of the stanchion.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier wherein the support means for the transversely extending cross rail member may be modified independently of the associated stanchion members.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier of the above character wherein the connecting means for the support member for any cross rail may be connected to the stanchion in a manner that conceals any fasteners used in the connecting process. The present invention may also include a design which conceals fasteners which secure each stanchion to the vehicle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier, as above described, which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, is of a durable construction, and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings.